Heating up Love
by Reader-Writer-Thinker-Spy
Summary: In an Alternate Universe Katara is Zuko's slave and emotions rise between fire and water. Just uploaded new chapter 4/17/14.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU!**

**Pairing: **Zutara!

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** The Fire Nation invades the Southern Water Tribe and takes all of the children captive. At age 8 Katara and her 9 year old brother, Sokka, were forced away from their parents and Gran to become the Prince and Princess's play mates. As they get other Sokka becomes Azula's Slave and Katara, Zuko's slave. Around age 10 Katara finds out she is a Water Bender and she can Heal , but must keep it a secret from the Royal Family and even Sokka. Around age 12 Katara finds out Zuko is The Blue Spirit, when Zuko gets an injury exactly like the one The Blue Spirit got. She and Zuko make a deal that he won't tell anyone about her water bending if she doesn't tell anyone he is the Blue Spirit.** Zuko has NOT been Banished! That said, his eye has not been burned! And Irsa is still in the Fire Nation.**

* * *

**Katara's P.O.V. (age 17)**

Just as I turn off the water in Zuko's bathing-room I hear the door squeak. I walk out of the bathroom and see the door closing, and I don't see Zuko. He probably went out a the Blue Spirit or is walking around the Palace. I go over to the lounge area where I sleep. I lay down and go to sleep to the pitter-patter of rain.

* * *

"Katara?" A voice says shaking me awake.

"Mmm?"

"Katara get up." I open my eyes and see Prince Zuko standing over me, I look over his shoulder to the window. It's still dark out side, and I can faintly hear the pitter-patter of rain.

"Prince Zuko? What's wrong?"

"My ankle..." He takes of the, very wet, brown robe he was wearing and lifts up his black pant leg. I see an angry red gash.

"Zuko what happened?" I ask, leading him to his bed.

"The Blue Spirit go into a fight with a man who likes spears. He got my ankle."

I rush to the bathroom and fill a vase with water. I also grab a pair of dry clothes for him. I remove his wet pants, he already took his shirt off. I give him the dry clothes, and he puts the shirt on, then I help him into the pants. I tell him to laydown as I sit on the bed and begin healing his ankle.

"Tell me what happened, the whole story." I say

"I was out in the streets. I was getting closer to the orphanage, when a nobleman walked out of his house and saw me. He must have thought I was gonna rob him because he grabbed a spear and tried to disarm me. He wasn't successful, but he hit my ankle before I could leave."

I listen to Zuko telling me what happened, after a bit I start feeling the drain of healing, but I keep healing Zuko's ankle anyway.

"Katara, stop." He orders. "Katara!" He sits up and grabs one of my wrists, I drop the water.

"Let me finish healing you." With my other hand I pull water from the vase and try to finish healing with one hand.

"No." He grabs my other wrist. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Zuko, please, let me finish healing your-" I'm cut of by Zuko kissing me.

"Zuko?" I say quietly pulling away.

"It was the only way to stop you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I just...I only...I wasn't thinking...I just thought I had to heal your ankle, no matter what happened to me." I stammered.

"Shhh. Just go back to sleep. My ankle can heal itself now." I move to get off of his bed, and he grabs my wrist. "You can sleep here." He pulls me back onto the bed.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just lay down and sleep." Then he rolls over, his back to me. I turn over so I'm facing the window. I try to sleep. After awhile I feel the bed move, then a hand drapes over my waist. Zuko pulls me closer to him.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" I ask, rolling over to face him.

"Shh. You talk to much." He says and kisses me, his tongue moving along my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"Zuko..." I gasp and pull away.

"Katara, stop talking. Just feel." His hands cup my face, and he kisses me again, this time I don't pull away and let his tongue slide in to my mouth. While still kissing me he unbuttons my nightgown. His hand travels down my body. His hand settles above my entrance, my body grows warm.

Zuko stops kissing me and starts sucking on my neck. "Can you take this off?" He asks tugging on my mother's necklace. Before I can nod he takes it off and tosses it toward the bed stand. He pushes me, so I'm laying on my back. He moves on top of me.

I unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscle-toned chest. He removes the shirt the rest of the way. I run my hands along his chest and arms. I follow the line of hair leading into his pants. He gets the hint and takes his pants and bindings off. His cock stands tall.

Before he gets back on top of me he takes of my red panties. He lays back over me and kisses me.

He moves his hand so it is positioned over my entrance. He plunges a finger into me. I gasp into our kiss.

Before long he inserts another finger into me. This time he moans into the kiss.

My body starts twitching uncontrollably as I cum. He removes his finger from my wet pussy.

"You ready?" He asks, positioning his cock at my entrance. I stared at him, blushing, quivering against him. He smiles at me and gave a lusty groan. My body trembled as he teased me all over, readying me for what was to come.

I simply nod my head. He smiled at me again as he began to slowly lower me onto his large length. I stifle a scream of pain. But as the pain became pleasure he pushes into me more. I moaned as he slid deeper and deeper into me. My back arched and I whined out loud, suddenly having an unexpected orgasm all over his cock. He moaned softly as I came on his cock, allowing him to slip every inch of his large cock into me with great ease. I trembled in his grasp, feeling full beyond belief. My walls constricted around his malehood as he held me there with him hilted in me for a good while.

I looked up at him, panting heavily, feeling as if I was about to cum again already for the third time. I bit my lip, moaning out loud as cum sprayed out of my vagina again already, further lubricating his dick. My body was going wild on me and I was losing all control.

Outside I could tell that everytime I came the raindrops turned to ice and hit the windows, hard.

He flips over so I'm now on top, he grabs my waist and bounces me on his cock. I shook in total ecstasy, my walls massaging him, clamping tight on his shaft as he fucked me. I felt his length throbbing, twitching inside of me. He was definitely very close, and I was about to cum once again, for the forth time.

He grunted out in ecstasy, thrusting into me while slamming me onto his cock, driving himself even deeper into my depths. I had gone completely numb, unable to take it anymore. I was on the verge of passing out, but I had never felt so amazing in my entire life. My pussy burst with another hot spray of honey all over his dick as he slammed into me once more and groaned, his cock exploding with huge globs of cum, flooding my pussy with his seman.

He set me on the bed beside him, and I passed out.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

I hear Zuko's door open, and him yelling out "Don't enter!"

"Oh? Why not Zuzu?" I hear Azula say as she steps into the room. Zuko throws the covers over me but apparently Azula sees me because she says "Zuko! You're sleeping with your slave? And I though you couldn't get anymore pathetic." She walks out of the room, laughing. "Wait until her brother hears this."

As soon as the door closes I sprint to the bathing-room to change, grateful for Zuko's shirt covering me., and I change in to my clothes for the day.

"Azula!" I hear Zuko yell. I open the door a crack.

"Yes Zuzu?" Azula pokes her head back in the door.

"Why did you come here? What do you need?" He said, annoyed.

"Mother wanted me to tell you, Uncle and Lu ten are returning home soon. Somthingabout a surprise attack from Earth Kindom Benders and Uncle having an injury." She replied, then turned an left. I shut the bathing-room door and tied up my hair.

"Leave." Zuko says opening the door.

"Where do you want me to go Zuko?"

"_Prince_ Zuko, not _Zuko. _Call me Prince Zuko. You have been serving my family for 9 years and me 5, you should know by now what to call me." He pauses. "Now leave. Go to the servants quarters, stay there until I call for you." hisvoice was laced with vemon.

I bow my head and say "Yes, Prince Zuko." Before leaving though I go over to the bed and pick up my mother's necklace. _What did I do to have Zuko say I have to call him Prince Zuko all of the time now? Was it becase of last night? Was is some test and I failed_ it? I think while walking to the servants wing of the palace.

* * *

**How did I do? Please Read and Review! Clif-hanger... dun...dun...dun.**


	2. Author's Note 1

**Author Note: **

**NO I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FANFICTION! **

**RIGHT NOW I HAVE GRADUATION TESTS I NEED TO FOCUSE ON AND OTHER STORY IDEAS HAVE COME TO ME SO I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO A LEAST RIGHT THE STARTS OF THEM. **

**I HAVE A LOT OF THE SECOND CHAPTER TYPED UP AND I NEED TO FINISH IT.**

**PLEASE DON'T RIP MY HEAD OFF CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIS UPDATED AS A NEW CHAPTER.**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSIBLE! **

**-R - W - T - S**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, this is a long chapter and I had Gradutaion Tests. **

**I got reviews about my cliff hangers, hopefully this chapter answers your questions.**

* * *

**This is an AU**

**Pairing: **Zutara!

**Rating : **M

**Summery: **The Fire Naition invades the Southern Water Tribe and takes all of the children captive. At age 8 Katara and her 9 year old brother, Sokka, are forced away from their parents and Gran to become the Prince and Princess's play mates. Around age 10 Katara finds out she is a Water Bender and she can Heal , but must keep it a secret from the Royal Family and even they get older Sokka. They ther yget older Sokka becomes Azula's slave and Katara, Zuko's slave. Around age 12 Katara finds out Zuko is The Blue Spirit, when Zuko gets an injury exactly like the one The Blue Spirit got. She and Zuko make a deal that he won't tell anyone about her water bending if she doesn't tell anyone he is the Blue Spirit.** Zuko has NOT been Banished! That said, his eye has not been burned! And Irsa is still in the Fire Nation.**

* * *

**Katara's P.O.V (Slave quarter's later that morning)**

_"_Prince_ Zuko, not _Zuko_. Call me Prince Zuko. You have been serving my family for 9 years and me 5, you should know by now what to call me." He paused. "Now leave. Go to the servants quarters, stay there until I call for you."_

What Zuko said to me this morning has been spinning through my head since I left his room.

"Katara!" I hear someone shout from the outside of the slave rooms, snapping me out of thought. I turn around and see Sokka, red-faced and huffing. "Katara, what were you thinking?"

I see others turn and look at us. "Sokka, shhh, not so loud. Let's talk somewhere more private."

"Alright, Princess Azula needs me to go get her something from the village anyway." He says as he grabs a basket.

"Sokka, I can't, Zu-Prince Zuko ordered me to stay here in the slave quarters."

"Uh, Miss Katara?" A young boy comes running up to me.

"Yeah?"

"Prince Zuko has ordered you leave the Palace until dusk. Here is Prince Zuko's order in case a guard thinks you are trying to escape." The boy handed me a piece of paper then runs back in the direction he came from. With out looking at the note I shove it into my pocket.

"Looks like you have to come with me now." Sokka says, grabbing another basket and handing it to me. Once we walk out of the Palace he hands me a small stack of coins.

"What's this for?"

"You have to stay out of the Palace until tonight, your going to need some money."

"No, this is your money, you should keep it." I try to shove it back in his hands.

"Katara, I have more money. Right now you need it more than me, Prince Zuko doesn't pay you to get out of his way like Princess Azula does." He puts the coins in my pocket.

_Prince Zuko, Princess Azula. Sokka won't even take the royal tittles off of their names when we are away from the Palace. _I think. _When did Zuko stop enforcing me to call him Prince Zuko? And why did he start again this morning?_

"Katara? Katara?" I hear Sokka say. I look around and see he stopped a few feet back.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"About that, is what Princess Azula told me correct? Did you have sex with Prince Zuko?"

"Sokka, I...he...I...ugh. Yes, Zuko and I had sex." I look down at the cobblestone road, embarassed.

"Katara! Why? He's the Prince and your a slave. Wait, he didn't rape you did he? If he did I'm gonna-"

"Your gonna what? Like you said he's the Prince. Now I'm going to-" I'm about ready to hand him the basket back but we are close to the village square, so I try not to make a scene.

"What fine jewelry do you have today, Xu?" Sokka asked a man behind a jewelry stall.

"Shopping for the Princess or yourself?" Xu asked

"For Princess Azula, as usual."

"Ah, well, here is the finest jewelry I've got. Just got a new trade in yesterday." The stall keeper said presenting a case with necklaces, bracelets and earrings in it to Sokka. "I kept it hidden figuring the Princess would be sending you here today."

* * *

**(Just Before Sunset)**

"Palace Slave Girl! Stop!" I hear a man yell. I stop and turn around to see a soldier running toward me. When he gets to me he clamps a hand around my arm. "You're far from the Market and Palace. Did you think you could slip past all of the guards and escape? Well you have failed."

"No, sir, I'm not trying to escape. Prince Zuko ordered me out of the Palace until after dark." I say getting Zuko's note out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"_You're the Princes' slave?_" The man says and smirks. He crumples up the note and throws it at me. It lands in a mud puddle.

I pick the note up and put it back in my pocket. "Y...Yes. I have been for five years now." I reply.

"Come on, let's go." He says, pulling my arm.

"Sir, were are you taking me?"

"Stop calling me 'Sir'." The man said, anger at the edge of his words.

"Then what do I call you?"

"You can call me Master Zhao."

"Master Zhao? Why do you want me to call you Master Zhao?" He doesn't answer, he just pulls me along faster. "Ow, stop pulling me so hard, that hurts." I say trying to free my arm.

"Shut up, Slave."

"Look _Master Zhao, _it's getting dark. I need to go back to the Palace. Prince Zuko only ordered me away until just after dark. Please let me go!"

"I said 'Shut up'!" He yelled, backing me against a house, and slapping me.

Tears prick in my eyes, I pull water from a near-by puddle, freeze it, then unfreeze it and throw it on Zhao.

"What the...?" He yells turning around, behind him stands the Blue Blue Spirt, holding a bucket. We both stand there in shock.

"She said she had to go, let her go back to the Palace." The Blue Spirit says.

"And what are you going to do if I don't let her go?" Zhao letts go of me and gets into a fighting stance, I run behind The Blue Spirit. Who takes out his swords and also gets into a fighting stance.

"Go! Go back to the Palace!" The Blue Spirit yelled at me. I nod and run toward the Palace.

* * *

**Zuko's Room**

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked me when he got back to the Palace. "Zhao didn't hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Zhao only slapped me, then I splashed him." I sit down on the widow seat.

"Which was really stupid of you! What I wasn't near by? What if a nobleman saw you use your Waterbending?"

"I'm sorry, he threatened me and I panicked."

"It's okay, as long as he didn't hurt you." He says, sitting down beside me.

"He didn't hurt me, but you did."

"What?" He said, confused.

"Why did you yell at me about titles? What did I do wrong?"

"Katara, You didn't do andlything wronf." Zuko stutters. "I was mad. Azula just told me about Uncle being hurt."

"But why did you kick me out of the Palace until dark?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kick you out of the Palace." He questions.

"But, a boy ran up to me and gave me this. He said you ordered me out of the Palace until dark." I pull the crumpled, dirt stained note out of my pocket and hand it to Zuko.

He reads it then asks, "Did you even read this?"

"N..no. Why?"

"Read it, now." He hands the note to me.

_Dear Guard who may be reading this,_

_ The girl who gave you this note is Katara, Prince Zuko's slave. She has been kicked out of the Palace until after dark. Enjoy! -Princess Azula of the Fire Nation._

"Oh Tui and La!" I gasp. "Why, why would she do that?"

"It's Azula, there is no 'why' there just is."

"Oh." I look down at my hands. Then look at Zuko. "Zuko? How did you know where to find me?"

"I sent for you, a woman came back and said you left with your brother just before midday." He grabbed one of my hands and started drawing designs on it "She said Sokka returned around 3 and you were not with him. So I came to look for you."

"But how did you find me? I was miles from the Market."

"I dont't know. I just...I felt you. I could tell that you were stressed. Then as I got closer I felt to use your waterbending.I felt my body temperature lower."

I gasp. "You felt it when I waterbent?" Zuko nods. "Firebend."

He jumps down from the window seat. "Come on." He says and grabs my hand. Gently, he pulls me out of the room.

"Prince Zuko, where are we going?"

"I am going to the training room, you are going to the slave quarters. When you feel me use my fire bending start coming closer." He says and goes one way when we come to a t-shaped turn, I go the other way.

* * *

**Palace Halls & Training Room**

Five minutes is all it takes until I feel my body tempurature rise. I start heading to the training room in the east wing of the Palace. As I get closer my body temperature rises to the point it feels like my blood is boiling inside my veins.

I open the doors to the training room and see Zuko sparing with a few guards."Umm, Prince Zuko? Can I have a word with you? Privatly?"

He nods and tells the guards, "Shut the panels and leave, you can send someone to reset the room after I leave." He watches them until they exit tge room, then Zuko turns to me and says, "Well?"

"It felt like my blood was boiling as I got closer to you." I pause. "Zuko, my gran told me about something like this, were two people can tell when the other is using thier bending and if their bending is stressed or relaxed. She said that out of all of the couples in a tribe, it only happened to one, and both had to be benders."

"Did your gran ever say they had to beable to bend the same element? And what does this stuff even mean?"

"It...it...I think my gran said it meant those two people were s...soul mates." I stutter

"Zuzu?" I hear Azula say from behind me.I turned around and saw a surprized look on her face. Getting her composure back she looked at Zuko and said, "Uncle wants to see you." Zuko gets a worried look on his face and rushes out of the training room.

I am about to follow him when Azula steps into my path. "Is there something you need Princess?"

"Yes, I would like to know why you aren't in a whore house right now." I don't awnser her, she turns on her heel and leaves. I decide to find Zuko.

* * *

**Outside of Iroh's Room**

I'm juat about to knock on the door to General Iroh's room when I hear voices coming from inside.

"Zuko, are you sure?" I hear the old man ask.

"Yes Uncle, I'm sure, I love her." Zuko replies. I place my ear against the door to hear better.

"Does she know?"

"No. I haven't told her."

"Good, good. Does she have family here? If so ask them if it is okay with them that you marry their daughter or sister."

"Her brother is one of Azula's slaves. But, Uncle, there's something you should know about her." He stops talking.

"Nephew, what should I know about her?"

Zuko's reply is so soft I don't hear it. "Zuko, speak up. I'm old, my hearing isn't as good anymore."

"Uncle, I said she's a waterbender." My heart flips in my chest when I hear this.

"A waterbender? Here? In the Palace?"

Before Zuko can answer I knock on the door. "Yes?" I hear them both answer. I open the door enough to slip my head through. Both of the stare at me, Zuko standing and Iroh laying on the bed.

Embarassed I say, "I...uh I wanted to...uh-." Before I can finish Zuko pulls me in the room.

"How much did you hear?" He asks.

"Alot." I feel my face grow red.

"She is honest. That is good." Iroh says sitting up in the bed.

"But she was spying." Zuko says, his anger rising.

"No! I...I...sorry." I apologize.

"Zuko! Calm down." Iroh waves his hand toward me. "Come here, child." I walk over to the opposite side of the bed as Zuko. "Hold out you hand." I do so. Iroh take my hands and inspects it. "Your hands are soft for a slave. Tell me, where were you captured from?"

"I was taken from the Southern Water tribe when I was eight. My brother and the rest of the small children that didn't need their mothers were also taken."

"Ah, yes. I remember that one. When we entered your village the children and mothers were sent to a hut. The warriors tried their hardest to protect you and your brother the most. Why?"

"My brother, Sokka, and I...our father was the Chief of our village."

"I see, protecting the heirs-."

"Heir, only men can be chiefs." I say cutting Iroh off.

"I've encontered simliar in the Norther Water Tribe. So both water tribes are sexist?"

"Well yes and no. My Gran was from the Northern Water tribe, and they believe women should only use waterbending for medical purposes, and in the Southern Water Tribe women can be warriors. In my village few things were the same as our sister tribe."

"Is it true-?"

"Uncle, this is nonsense. Why are you questioning her about her past?" Zuko says, interrupting Iroh.

"It's not nonsense. I simply want to learn about Miss Katara." I feel my face redden again.

"Uncle, I know why you are questioning her, but you should have at least waited until I left."

Zuko says and storms out of the room. I turn to go after him, but Iroh's words stop me. "Leave him be for a bit. Let him cool down. He's been under a lot of pressure lately."

I nod in agreement. "What is it you were going to ask me earlier?"

"I wanted to know if you really are a waterbender like Zuko said." I tense, thinking it's a trap. "Katara, there is no one listening in on us."

Tentivly I pull a drop of water from the tea kettle besides Iroh's bed to my mouth.

"So, you are the one that heals him after his adventures as the Blue Spirit." He says as more of a statment than a question.

I nod again then say, "General Iroh, it has been wonderful taking with you, but I should go find Zuko." I bow and leave the room. I'm walking through the Palace Halls when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and see Azula standing there.

"Is there something you need, Princess Azula?" I ask calmly, while my mind screams at me.

"Yes, I want the answer to my question." She says and smirks. "I want to know why you are not in a whore house."

"The Blue Spirit saved me."

"I think you mean my brother saved you." I try to mock shock, but Azula sees through it. "Oh come on. It's not hard to piece together. Whenever-"

"Azula, watch who your accusing." I hear Zuko's voice say from behind me, then I feel a hand rest on my shoulder.

Azula ignores Zuko and continues. "Whenever Father brings up something about the Blue Spirit Zuko gets quiet, and I always see Zuko leave just before dusk and return and unspiritly hours." After Azula says this she walks past me and Zuko. Zuko doesn't say anything, he just taps on my shoulder and walks toward his room.

When I walk into Zuko's room I can barley see, all but one torch is out. I see Zuko standing by the window, outlined by an almost full moon. I go change into my night wear. Then I walk over to him. "Your bending is strongest next week isn't it?" Zuko asks.

"Yes. In five days there is a full moon and on the night of a full moon waterbender's are at thier stongest. Why do you ask?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go to sleep. It's late." Zuko grabs my wrist and pulls me to his bed and I climb in beside him. This time we face each other. I watch Zuko stare at me for a few minutes before he says, "I love you, Katara."

"I love too, Zuko." I reply without skipping a beat.

* * *

**I know, I left on another Cliff hanger but this whole chapter has been just one day and I'm ending it for now. Sorry if made Zuko sappy in this chapter but I think I added enough touch Zuko monents to equal them out.**

**SORRY IF THERE WERE ANY SENTENCES THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. I WROTE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER ON MY PHONE AND IT LIKED TO MOVE MY CURSER AROUND. I TRIED TO FIX THEM. BUT IF YOU FIND ONE REVIEW IT AND I WILL FIX IT!**

**My Graduation Tests are Finally OVER and I had time to finish this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This an AU**

**Pairing: **Zutara!

**Rating :**M

**Summery: **The Fire Naition invades the Southern Water Tribe and takes all of the children captive. At age 8 Katara and her 9 year old brother, Sokka,they are forced away from their parents and Gran to become the Prince and Princess's play mates. Around age 10 Katara finds out she is a Water Bender and she can Heal , but must keep it a secret from the Royal Family and even they get older Sokka. They get older Sokka becomes Azula's slave and Katara, Zuko's slave. Around age 12 Katara finds out Zuko is The Blue Spirit, when Zuko gets an injury exactly like the one The Blue Spirit got. She and Zuko make a deal that he won't tell anyone about her water bending if she doesn't tell anyone he is the Blue Spirit.** Zuko has NOT been Banished! That said, his eye has not been burned! And Irsa is still in the Fire Nation.**

** THE SEIGE OF THE NORTH HAS NEVER HAPPENED!**

* * *

**Katara's P.O.V. (next day)**

As soon as I woke up I felt the difference. I could feel more the pull of my element to the almost-full moon, even though it was barley light outside. Well that and the bed beside me was cold. Faintly I could hear water running. Ten minutes later Zuko emerges from the bathing room.

"Get your things ready, we leave after lunch." He says drying his hair with a towel.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

"We are leaving the Fire Nation for a bit."

I don't ask anymore questions, I just start packing my few things into a small chest. Zuko packs his things into four larger chests. After he is finished he leaves the room. While I wait for him to come back I move the chests by the door.

Hours later Zuko returns, a few guards follow him. The guards immediately pick up the chests and leave.

"Do you have everything you will need? We will begone for a few weeks."

"Yes, I packed everything I have." He leads me out of the Palace, and down towards the docks. On the way we pass the ally where Zhao found me the day before. I turn to Zuko and ask, "Zuko, did you really feel me waterbend?"

He doesn't look at me when he counters my question with his own. "Did you really feel me firebend?" We both fall silent for the rest of the walk to the docks. As we get closer to the docks I start to see the large fleet of war ships looming over the bay. In between two larger ships is a smaller one, I can see Iroh's chubby frame on the deck. Zuko walks up to his uncle ans starts talking to him.

I see the soldiers/guards that were carries our things emerg from the cargo area. I go searching for my things.

* * *

The ship left the bay before I found my, and probally Zuko's, room. I opened six wrong doors and found the kitchen before opening a door to find Zuko's chests and my one. The room is huge. A king size bed with Fire Nation red sheets is at one wall. On the opposite wall are two wardrobes and and closed door that I found out leads to a bathing room.

I walk around the room for awhile before Zuko comes in. "I heard you had a hard time finding the room."

I nod.

"You know one of those wardrobes is yours, right? I knew you would need clothes for where we are going. So you can fit in better." He says walking over to them. He opens the one closest to the bathing room door.

Inside there is only Blue.

Water Tribe Blue.

"Where? Where did you get these?" I question, pulling out a dress. Then, "You're talking me to my village?" I cry out, surprized.

"Well, no. It's to far away, we'd never make it in time." He watched my face sadden. "But how does the Northern Water Tribe sound?"

"Okay. We'd never make what in time?"

"The full moon and your birthday. I was talking to Uncle and he said that when he was in the Northern Water Tribe he heard that if a female Waterbender was celebrating her 18th birthday on the night of a full moon then-"

"Then the girl would become a great master of her Element and her hearts desire would come true." I finished with him. "I didn't think you would remember my birthday, let alone look into my culture."

Zuko blushes, but says nothing. I return the dress to the wardrobe and hug Zuko. He wraps his arms around me and leans down to kiss me.

"What would happen if Azula told your dad about us? I mean your courting your slave."

He backs me against the wardrobe, his hands above my head, a puts his forehead on mine, looking down at me he says, "Katara, you have never been my slave. You have been my friend since my father brought you to the Palace when you were 8. And I don't care what Azula has told anyone. We will be gone for a few weeks, let's just forget about the Fire Nation." He stares into my blue eyes. And I stare into his golden eyes.

"Ah, young love." A voice says pulling us back. Zuko turns around and we find Iroh standing in the door way. "Reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"Uncle?!" Zuko says, he face growing darker. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much really. I just came to tell you that we are entering the Earth Kingdom."

"Already? We left the Capital only hours ago." I say shocked.

"It is easy to loose track of time when there are no windows. It is well into the night and we left at midday. Come see for yourself." Iroh says and we follow him to the ship's deck. Sure enough it is night. The nearly-full moon is high in the sky and the stars are out.

"The moon is much brighter here." I say to no one in particular.

"That's because there aren't as many flames here. The night itself is brighter because of it." Iroh says.

"General Iroh? The cook said your tea is ready." A soldier says walking to us.

"Tell him to keep it warm, I will be a moment." Iroh says and dismisses the soldier. He looks at me and Zuko. "Young love!" he says then walks away.

"The moon is almost full. Are you sure we will make it to the Northern Water Tribe in four days?"

"We will make it in time." He says and walks back into the cabin. I stare at the moon and stars for a few minutes before I follow Zuko.

* * *

**Two days later.**

"It's so beautiful." I say looking at the ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe capital. "My village never carved into the walls."

"It's freezing." Zuko complains beside me, heating up his hands. "How can you stand this, you haven't been in a Water Tribe in nine years."

I shake my head, and run my hands along the blue fabric. A color I haven't worn for almost ten years. "I am a water bender, I love the cold."

"Well I am a fire bender, I don't."

"Stop your ship!" I hear someone yell, I look up and see a line of warriors on top of the huge ice wall. Then the ship moves upward and tilts back a little, I loose my balance and fall into Zuko.

"We are not here to attack or invade!" Zuko yells, helping me stand. "We are the only Fire Nation vessel in the North."

"Then you will allow some of our Warriors come aboard your ship?" The same voice asks.

"Yes. We are not here to invade." Iroh says. Moments later a dozen Water tribesmen are on the ship. A few see me and walk to me.

"What's your name?" A tall younger warrior asks me.

"Katara."

"You're not from the Northern Tribe are you?"

"No, the Southern Tribe."

"Are you a Bender?"

"Yes."

"Where you taken from your village."

"Yes, but that was-"

"Are you a captive on this ship?"

"No. I-"

"Are there others?"

"No."

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"No! Stop talking! Let me explain myself." I say, my temper rising.

"Katara!" Zuko and Iroh warn as they walk up beside me.

"Sir, all clear! Only Waterbender is this one. She says shes not being held captive, but she was taken from our sister Tribe." Another Warrior yells to the man standing on the wall.

"That was nine years ago!" I yell, but my words go unnoticed.

The man continues. "The Prince of the Fire Nation and his Uncle say they are here for the girl's eightenth birthday, which is tomorrow night."

"Open the Gates! Let them in! The man on the wall yells behind him.

The ice wall breakes apart and the ship is returned to the water. We are ushered through the gates. Once through Zuko, myself, and Iroh get off the ship. A man with a moon pendant chain around his neck walks up to us.

"Katara is it?" He asks me. "I'm Chief Arnook."

I nod.

"Katara, I understand you are turning 18 tomorrow night, and you are a water bender. I assume you know the legends."

I nod again.

"How long have you been able to bend?"

"Since I was ten."

"How much waterbending do you know?"

"A little. Mostly what the other Palace servants knew. Some I figured out on my own. Like healing."

His fave molds into shock. "You tought yourself to Heal?"

"Yes."

"Yugoda! Some one get Yugoda! And Pakku!"

Moments later an elderly lady and man come up to Arnook.

"Yugoda, this young woman tought herself how to heal at age ten." He says to the woman, the begins talking to the man, Pakku.

"How? Few people can learn to heal on thier own."

"I...I hurt my ankle and I needed to get back to work and the water called to me. It was telling me what to do." I explain.

"I see. What about the Glow?"

"I learned to surpress it." She looks me over, stopping at my neck, where my grandmother's necklace rests.

"Are you betrothed?" My eyes flick to Zuko and I feel my cheeks start to burn.

"No, this was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mother, and my mother to me." Now Pakku was staring at me.

"I carved that for Kanna years ago, before she left." Pakku says. "She was a beautiful woman."

Speechless, I only nod.

"I understand you are a Bender. Would you like to harness your ablities better?"

"I don't know." The three Water Tribesmen stare at me. "I mean I want to, but I don't know I if I should." I look at Zuko, who nods at me.

"I don't understand. Why shouldn't you learn more about your bending?" Pakku asks.

"When she was captured by Fire Nation Soldiers she became propperty of the Fire Nation." Iroh explains. "If they are a bender they are sent away from non-benders."

"You treat people like property? That if you take them they are yours? You people are truely cruel." Arnook says.

"They are not all that way. Some go against the Fire Lord." I say, my eyes darting to Zuko and Iroh.

"Not enough. Now if you are willing to train with me, be here at sunrise tomorrow. I asume you're staying for a few days." Pakku directs the last part to Zuko, who nods, then walks away.

* * *

"There was already going to be a large full moon festival, now itvwill be even bigger." Princess Yue, Chief Arnook's daughter, tells me. After Pakku walked away Arnook introduced us to Yue, and she requested to talk with me. Zuko nodded and walked behind Arnook as they went into the confrence building. Now Yue and I are walking around the Capital. "It is rare that a girl's eighteenth year falls on a full moon, but you are also a water bender."

"When was the last time it happened here?"

"A few years ago." She stops walking and turns to me. "The legends are true and false. Her heart's desire came true."

"Then how are they false?"

"She wasn't...I'm not a water bender."

"What was your heart's desire?"

"You see how my hair is white?" When I nod she goes on. "My hair is white because when I was born, I was not awake. My mother and father could not get me to make a sound or move. They prayed for days to the Moon Spirit, then they dipped me in the sacred waters. My parents said that my hair turned white then, and life poured into me." She stops, I see a tear roll down here cheek. She wipes it away and continues. "Even though Tui gave me life I didn't become a water bender. I thought becoming a Waterbender was my heart's desire, but it wasn't."

"You can Bend? I tought you said you couldn't "

"Yes, I can bend now. My false heart's desire was granted." To prove it she pulled a strand of water from the river and froze it. "But now I don't want to be one. I want true love."

"I don't understand."

She pulls back her collar and reveals her betrothal necklace. "I got proposed to a man I hate. He doesn't love me. I saw the way you look at the Fire Nation Prince, you love him."

I don't try to denie it. "Yes, we have a speical bond. We know when each other is bending. We feel when the other Bends."

She sucks in a breath. "Your souls have meet before. You two were lovers in another life. You both were probally benders of the same element though."

"Katara?" I turn around and see Iroh. "Zuko and I are returning to the ship. He would like you to return as well.".

I nod and tell Yue I will see her tomorow and follow Iroh back to the ship.

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter sorry it too me so long to write it. This is my second longest Chapter yet. I do not Own Avatar the last Airbender, but I used Yue's explantion of why her hair is white.**

**I want to say that I do **

** I kinda left it here cause I'm gonna put the Full Moon/Katara Birthday Festival in one chapter.**


End file.
